Till we meet again
by Ccslilazngirly
Summary: Chapter two is up! please R+R
1. Default Chapter

I don't wanna ruin the story for you peoplez so i'm just gonna tell you that I wrote this with darkangel so half the crdit goes to her! Enjoy!   
  
Till We Meet Again  
  
  
~Fanelia~   
  
'Till we meet again.' That's what she told me before she was taken into the blue pillar light and was returned back to the Mystic Moon. Her home. *sigh* It's been a while since I've seen her. Oh, how I wished to have her to hold in my arms again.   
  
Her soft, silky auburn hair; her emerald sea-green eyes; and her smooth, creamy skin haunts me in my dreams every night. I've had many sleepless nights because of her. My love for her words cannot describe. I would give anything just to have her by my side again.  
  
~Mystic Moon~   
  
Hitomi sat on her window sill, staring up at the stars. 'Till we meet again', that's what I told him, but did I mean it? Did it come from my heart.....or my head?.....I love him...I do...I just realized it...' She mentally kicked herself.   
  
"How could I just realized what I had felt for Van?! How could I? Where was my head? Where was my heart?" She shouted out loud. A knock came from outside her door. "Honey,?" Her mother's sweet and kind voice echoed through Hitomi's door and into her ears.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka? Douka hito no? Who are you talking to?" "Daijoubu mother! I'm just thinking out loud to myself." Hitomi reply calmly. "Oh...alright then dear. Well, if you need my help with anything feel free to ask. I'll be in my bedroom if you need me. Don't stay up too late! You need your rest!" Hitomi's mother answered.   
  
Hitomi's mother was worried that Hitomi might be going insane over this "Van" guy she keeps on babbling nonstop about these past few months. "Hai, mother, I will! Goodnight and sweet dreams!" Hitomi implied with little hope in her tone that she might get some rest.  
  
~Fanelia~   
  
Van sat on a cliff under the stars envying every single star the shimmered over his head. Van absentmindedly fiddled with the pendant that Hitomi gave to him before the blue pillar light took her back to the Mystic Moon, wishing away these simple words... 'I should've told her, argh! I hate myself! I would've rather preferred to tell her how I felt and be rejected instead of not telling her at all and feeling this way right now. If only I had one more chance to tell her, I'd take that chance in a second...no...I really should stop wishing...I mean....Its not like she'll return again....return here...return to me....'   
  
"Maybe....I should.......no....NO! I'm a prince soon to be king! Why should I dwell on these childish feelings?! That is not the proper etiquette a king was taught. Such childish feelings!"   
  
But still, he thought 'Are you happy now Hitomi? You made me felt this way that no other girl can. Oh, I would give anything just to hear your sweet beautiful voice again.' Van thought as a silent tear ran down his cheek.   
  
~Mystic Moon~   
  
Hitomi started hearing the song "Ghost of you and me." She sighed and thought 'This is my song...It explains my predicament and exactly how I feel....Van...Can you hear this song? I hope so....' *sigh*   
  
'Van, oh how I missed you. You never knew how much I loved you with all my heart. You with your raven black hair, your dark eyes, and your sweet yet annoying stubbornness.' *soft giggle* 'What I wouldn't give to hear some of his stubbornness again one last time.' Hitomi thought while she couldn't control the silent tears that ran down her cheek.   
  
  
~Fanelia~   
  
Van started hearing a strange melody in his head, the song was faint at first but it grew louder and louder with each passing second. Then he could make out the lyrics clearly.   
  
  
'What am I suppose to do with all these blues   
Haunting me   
Everywhere no matter what I do   
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow I can't let go   
When will this night be over?   
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you   
And baby there's a name for what you put me through   
It isn't love, it's robbery   
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me   
  
Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by   
Phantom ships Lost at sea and one of them is mine   
Raising my glass I sing a toast to the midnight sky   
I wonder why the stars don't seem to guide me   
  
The ghost of you and me when will it set me free   
I hear the voices call following footsteps down the hall   
Trying to say what's left of my heart and soul---   
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow I can't let go   
When will this night be over?   
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you   
And baby there's a name for what you put me through   
It isn't love, it's robbery I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me....'   
  
As the silent tears ran down his cheek and the droplets of tears dripped on Hitomi's pendant. Tears of regret. Then suddenly the pendant started to glow with an eerie red light. Glowing brighter and brighter each minute.   
  
~Mystic Moon~   
  
Hitomi suddenly notice that one star shone brighter than the others and shone somewhat highly unusual somehow...tonight... 'Maybe it's just my imagination.' Faintly, out of the darkness...a blue pillar light captures Hitomi into it's light and whisk her away to Fanelia.   
  
It sent Hitomi flying out of the light. She falls and hits her head hard becoming unconscious. Her body, lying outside in the middle of an open valley near Van's castle.   
  
A few hours past and Hitomi began to stir. She opened her eyes halfway and took in her surroundings and whereabouts. "This place...it's so familiar...Where am I? What happen?"  
  
Off in the distance, she can hear a soft clip-clop clip-clop clip-clop, that got louder every passing second. 'What's that strange noise? Is it coming my way?'She thought. But her mind thought nothing similar.'What are you doing just lying there?! Why aren't you getting up and running away?!' It screamed. Hitomi attempted to get up, but the action weakened her greatly and a searing pain shot through her ankle."My ankle! I can't move my ankle!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Japanese translations  
  
Douka hita no - is something wrong?  
  
Hai - yes  
  
Daijoubu desu ka - are you alright?  
  
Well thats it so far! darkangel and I are working on the next chapter and we'll have it up a.s.a.p.   
I promise!  



	2. Strange...

Well heres chapter two! I hope darkangel and I haven't been keeping you people waiting too long! Well enough with my babbling! ON WITH THE STORY!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My ankle! I can't move my ankle!" Hitomi began to worry. Her heart started to beat faster by the second. She was so scared. She could feel herself crying. Suddenly, the sound stopped. Then the face of a man hovered over hers, and before she could make out what he looked like. She fell back into the welcoming darkness where she had no worries.   
  
Hitomi opened her eyes slowly and groggily sat up. She was no longer in a valley or outside.   
  
Instead, she was sitting on an incredibly soft bed with silk sheets.  
She looked around the room she was in and tried to focus her vision. At last she could make out a very nice room with creamy white silk curtains. There was a table beside the bed that was made from oak and looked like it was hand carved.  
On top of the table was a beautiful vase that had a very interesting design that looked as if it was delicatly painted on by a skillful painter.   
  
She was about to get out of the bed when a big dose of dizzyness hit her.  
She fell back into her position on the bed and kept on going in and out of concious.  
Finally she slipped once again into the all too firmiliar blackness called uncounsiousness…..  
  
A WHILE LATER……   
  
"Van, NO! Watch out! Behind You!"   
"Huh? Hitomi, what's wrong?"   
"Look out!"   
  
A horseman in a dark cloak came riding on a Dark Sterrier holding a long majestic sword plunging it into Van. Van jumped back on his feet ready to defend his Hitomi and himself. The horseman plunged forward and missed which made him fall on top of Van. Which made Van toppled over. Both wrestled while still attacking each other for their sword.   
  
*clashes* and *clanks* can be heard very loudly from the titanium steel of both swords. Dark clouds formed and swirled around on top of where the threesome stood. Blood splattered on the hard, spoiled ground. The strange horseman knew the young king would never stop until his beloved is safe and unharmed. But he knew he would never stop until his goal is achieved. Avenge the death of Folken. The young king shall die in front of his beloved's eyes. Mark my words.   
  
Hitomi watched as the gruesome scene set before her. Van fighting the mysterious horseman while bravely protecting her. Her nerves failed her, stunned in position, 'He really does love me. I have to help him. But what can I do?'   
Suddenly a hand from behind fiercely grabbed her arm. Hitomi struggled to free herself but that only encouraged her captor to tightened his grip on her arm, quikly forming a bruise. Her captor held a dagger tight against her throat. The dagger looked very sharp and it was held to her throat painfully tight--- just tight enough to cause pain though, not enough to draw blood.  
  
"Give it up Van Fanel, or the girl dies." A raspy hollered. Nudging Hitomi's throat with his dagger ready to slash it if Van made a false move. "Let her go. She has nothing to do with this." "Ahh, but that's where you're wrong my friend. I believe that this is the same girl from the Mystic Moon who helped you saved Fanelia. Is she not?"   
  
Van gazed down at the hard ground, wishing he had made Hitomi stayed with Allen. But no, he had to be stubborn and believed that there was still something between them. The image of them kissing under the bridge wandered back into his mind. Then out of the blue, the mysterious horseman capture Van's sword from his grasp and into his. His quick agility took Van by surprise that he didn't have time to react.   
  
The horseman then plunged Van's sword with the Fanelian crest embalmed on it into Van. The Young King died along with his country up in flames once more. Hitomi watched as the young king die right before her eyes. She watched in horror as the horseman withdrew the sword from Van's gut and then took it to sliced Van's throat. "NO!!! Van...! You murdering bastards!" as tears of blood ran down her cheek. "NO!!!"   
  
The man who had grabbed her, she now realized, had gone off. She suddenly noticed that the mysterious horseman was looking at her and had started to approach her with Van's sword.  
As he got nearer he raised the sword and striked her.  
  
  
Hitomi screamed as she fiercely snapped her eyes open. "It....it was....it was....it was just a dream...? Van....who is he? The name sounds so familiar." She took a moment to catch her breath before taking in surroundings.She realized with great confusion that she was in another bedroom. Chamber actually. She found herself in a large yet elegant room and couldn't help but let out a "WoW," under her breath. She found herself inhaling the deep, yet rich fragrance of orchids surrounding the room.   
  
As she scan the room she saw beautiful antique furniture neatly arrange. She then found herself gazing upon a gleaming peachy lavender full-skirted ball gown neatly hung with a white feather sitting on top of it. Hitomi couldn't help but jump out of the comfortable bed and run towards the beautiful dress. She held up the gown to the sunlight and admired the skilled artwork in the gown. "Wow, it's made from silk. Lavender, my favorite color. Who ever picked this must have great taste,"   
  
"Lady Hitomi, I see you like the dress that King Van chose for you to wear for tonight's banquet in your honor." Came a voice from the door that startled her from her thoughts.   
  
'Van...that name...where have I heard that name before? Wait a minute...in my honor..?'   
  
Hitomi turned around to find herself facing a maid. The maid had on a simple black dress with a frilly white apron. She had light black hair in a tight bun and looked like she was in her mid 20s. "In my honor? What for?"She questioned. "Lady Hitomi, surely you must know. When King Van found you outside the castle walls, he was overjoyed to see that you've returned. Oh dear, I must go and prepare for tonight's banguet and stop ruining the surprise." "But..." "I'm sorry Lady Hitomi. I've already said more than enough required. I'll see you at tonight's banquet Lady Hitomi. If you need help with anything, just ask for Isabelle." replied the servant who gave a quick curtsy and left the room.   
  
"I might as well take a tour around the castle." Hitomi murmur to herself as she left the room a few moments later. Everywhere Hitomi went, people in strange clothes, guards or even servants either bowed or curtsy and said "Lady Hitomi". Now she was more confused than ever. She knew she was in a strange world. But how strange of this world was she in? A carriage pulled to a stop outside of the castle walls. A girl in a fancy seamtress with a lace bodice around the top of her dress stepped out. Her dress had skilled artwork coiled all around her dress in rich blue that brought out the color in her eyes. Her beautiful golden hair shimmered in the sunlight.   
  
All guards focused their attention on the strange girl. 'Must be the princess. King Van would be lucky to marry a girl like that.' some of them thought. The Princess enter the newly rebuilt kingdom while her advisors follow her closely from behind to keep prying eyes off her beauty. "Where am I suppose to meet this famous King Van, Mabrey?" the girl asks one of her advisors nonchalantly. "In the Royal Council Room Princess Ariel which is where they are waiting for us. We must hurry!" replied Mabrey, one of the princess's most loyal and trusted advisor, while ushering the young Princess to hurry.   
  
~Royal Council Room~   
  
"Why must I be here? I am not needed." Van asked wearily. "King Van, the Princess Ariel of Philistine is here for the marriage proposal. Please, let's not go through this again. We've already talked about you needing a Queen by your side to rule and an heir. You cannot rule this country alone." answered one the Royal Advisors. "Yes, but I do not wish to marry someone that I do not love! That is not the way a marriage is about! I refused to marry some strange Princess!"   
  
Then the princess entered the room. 'That's what you think Van dear, but soon I'll be made Queen of Fanelia.' She was the same the girl who made the jaws of the guards dropped by her sight. 'She's beautiful...but not as beautiful compare to Hitomi. I can't wait to see her at tonight's banquet.' Van thought as the Princess slowly approached him.   
  
"Princess Ariel Narcissien of Philistine I presume?" "You presume correctly King Van. May I say you've done a wonderful job of rebuilding Fanelia." "Thank you Princess." Said Van feeling a little uneasy. "Please, call me Ariel. I hear tonight there is a banquet in honor of Lady Hitomi's return?" "Yes, there is. It should start very soon. Would you excuse me, I have to go check if the preparations are complete. I'll see you at tonight's banquet?" said while bowing. "Of course, King Van." reply Ariel while giving a petit curtsy. With that, Van left the Council Room. 'Thank goodness, I was about to suffocate with all the tension in the atmosphere.' Van sighed.   
  
~Ariel's Chamber~   
  
"In honor of Lady Hitomi eh? I presume she is just an mere ordinary girl trying to get some attention." Ariel sneered while giving Mabrey gave her hair a final touch.   
"Well, princess...she DID help King Van rescue and restore Fanelia. Including other countries as well. Also adding that she did come from the Mystic Moon. They are both heroes. I detect you treat her with respect. I hear King Van has some affection towards Lady Hitomi."   
" Well thank you "Mr. Information"! If I have anymore questions, I guess I'll come to you! Lady Hitomi! That's all I hear these days! Stop your yapping about her! Mystic Moon? Some affection...ha! By tomorrow Van will be mine and no one else. You've seen my entrance at the castle gate. Everyone couldn't keep their eyes off me! Which means Van will too at tonight's banquet."  
"Are you sure? I have heard that these two love each other."   
"Enough with your yapping Mabrey! You can't believe everything you hear these days. Now, come. It's time for the banquet to begin in honor of what's her face."   
ordered Ariel while striding her gown towards the ballroom never knowing what awaited her there.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well thats it for now! Don't forget to review! :-D 


End file.
